Informações Gerais
'Choices: Stories You Play 'é um jogo móvel desenvolvido e lançado pela PixelberryStudios. Eles também criaram outros jogos de sucesso tais como Surviving High School, Magic School, High School Story and Hollywood U. ~Apaixone-se, solucione crimes ou embarque em uma fantasia épica de aventura em histórias visuais imersivas onde VOCÊ controla o que acontece depois! ~ Séries Originalmente, Choices: Stories You Play contava com apenas três séries e três gêneros principais, romance, fantasia e mistério. Desde então, várias outras séries foram sendo lançadas a medida que o jogo evoluía e se expandia. A seguir estão as séries atuais do jogo: * The Freshman * The Crown & The Flame * Most Wanted * Rules of Engagement * Endless Summer * #LoveHacks * The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * The Royal Romance * The Sophomore * Hero * High School Story * It Lives In The Woods & It Lives Beneath * Home for the Holidays * Red Carpet Diaries * Perfect Match * Bloodbound * The Junior * Veil of Secrets * America's Most Eligible * Desire & Decorum * Across the Void * The Senior * Big Sky Country * High School Story: Class Act * The Elementalists * A Courtesan of Rome * The Heist: Monaco * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Sobre os Livros The Freshman, Book 1 thumb Bem-vinda à Universidade Hartfeld! Você fará amigos para a vida toda, e talvez até encontrará o verdadeiro amor. Você irá namorar o estudioso James, a festeira Kaitlyn, o herói do futebol Chris... ou os três de uma vez? * Vista-se para impressionar com roupas da moda'. * Escolha um par para o elegante e romântico Baile de Inverno. * Ajude novos amigos enquanto enfrentam aventuras de primeiro ano juntos! The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 Your enemies stole your kingdom, but now the time has come for you to raise an army, master magic, and reclaim your crown! *''Form alliances to build your army.'' *''Master unique weapons.'' *''Choose between elegant ball gowns and powerful armor.'' *''Crush your enemies in an epic battle.'' Most Wanted, Book 1 The heat is on when a no-nonsense Texas Marshal and a Hollywood detective are thrown together to stop a deranged hitman. Can you catch the killer? *''Play as Detective Dave Reyes and U.S. Marshal Sam Massey.'' *''Investigate a mystery with twists you won't see coming.'' *''Examine evidence at crime scenes.'' *''Stop the killer before he can claim another victim!'' Rules of Engagement, Book 1 Your summer on a luxurious tour of Europe takes a wild turn when you learn you're in line for a multi-million dollar inheritance! There's only one catch... you need to get married by the end of the summer! Endless Summer, Book 1 Adventure and romance await in the tropical paradise of La Huerta. Can you solve the island's mysteries? LoveHacks, Book 1 New city, new job, new friends... Can you navigate the hilarious ups and downs of dating in the modern world? The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Do you dare spend the night in Braidwood Manor? The Royal Romance, Book 1 Love awaits in the royal court of Cordonia. Travel to the beautiful kingdom of Cordonia with the Crown Prince. Will you accept his royal proposal, or will another suitor command your affections? The Sophomore, Book 1 You return to Hartfeld for your sophomore year, but things get off to a rocky start when you meet your new roommate. Hero, Vol. 1 Take to the skies! Make friends, find love, and save your city in this action-packed adventure! High School Story, Book 1 Welcome to high school! Will you study hard, or hardly study? Don't get too busy... Homecoming is right around the corner! It Lives In The Woods Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Westchester... something that knows your name. Home for the Holidays Welcome to Winter Haven! Who will you kiss under the mistletoe... your workaholic boss, your high school sweetheart, or your childhood friend? Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 You've just arrived in Hollywood. Fame, fortune, and romance await! And... is that superstar Chris Winters over by the pool? Perfect Match, Book 1 An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find your perfect match. But is true love too good to be true? Bloodbound, Book 1 You're applying for a job with brilliant CEO billionaire Adrian Raines... but there's more to him than it seems. Urban fantasy meets romance in this sexy vampire thriller. The Junior, Book 1 While dealing with the events of last spring, you prepare to begin your junior year. Veil of Secrets Your best friend vanished without a trace on the day of her wedding! Search the town of Birchport to solve the mysteries, but be careful... everyone has a secret. America's Most Eligible: Season 10 Battle it out in a reality TV show to determine who is most eligible! Create allies, make enemies, even fall in love... the choice is up to you! Desire & Decorum, Book 1 It's court or be courted when you learn you're one of the most eligible heiresses in England! Does true love await you at the grand Edgewater Estate? Across the Void, Book 1 You're the new captain of a luxury space liner, and it's your job to make sure your passengers cross the galaxy safely -- in the middle of a galactic civil war! This romantic space opera is like nothing you've experienced. The Senior Your future awaits as you begin your final year at Hartfeld! Will you and your friends be ready? Big Sky Country When your car breaks down in rural Montana, you're stranded on the roadside... until a certain cowboy comes riding up. The Elementalists Magick. Mystery. Mayhem. Your adventure at Pendarghast College is about to begin. A Courtesan of Rome Make your debut as a courtesan in Ancient Rome and plot your vengeance against Julius Caesar for his conquest of your homeland. The Heist: Monaco As the leader of a crew of thieves, your next job may get you the payday of a lifetime, payback on your enemies... and the crown jewels of Monaco! Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Logan isn’t the type of boy you can bring home to Dad... not when Dad’s the detective tasked with taking down Logan’s illegal street racing crew. Outros idiomas Inglês